Taken by The Sky
by Passion Wind
Summary: Rating may change. First fic! I'm no good at summaries but here it goes...Serenity is mugged on a stormy night(original eh) and Kaiba rescues her. After the event, thoughts begin to brew in the back of their minds. All mighty famous Passion Wind is tel
1. Default Chapter

Yes, I actually wrote one! Surprise, surprise! And I know my loyal reviewers (if I get any…) will surely review this horrible story that I have written.

Joey: And whhhhhhhhyyyy would they do that?

Passion Wind: umm….shush!

Kaiba: That was a lame comeback

Passion Wind: Eh heh heh, I never invited you here so go away!

Kaiba: * cocks eyebrow* Me? Be quiet! HAHAHA THAT'S A JOKE!

Kaiba: JOEY! YOU BLONDE PUPPY DOG!

Joey: Dat's it! No one calls me a puppy dog!

Kaiba: What did I just do?

Joey: …

Kaiba: She doesn't own Yugioh or The Matrix so don't sure Passion Wind

Joey: Don't sure her now huh?

Kaiba: It was a typo dog, I can't control what she does

Joey: Oh…

Passion Wind: ON WITH THE SHOW!

****

Taken By the Sky

Lightening flashed through the dark blue sky, enlightening the grey clouds surrounding Domino City. Hail and rain plundered onto the ground while businessmen and women hurried for shelter. It was a drowsy Friday evening, and a young CEO was currently comforting his ten-year-old brother from the scary effects the storm put on him. The young child was always scared of thunderstorms, but Seto Kaiba had a reason of his own to shiver at the monstrous typhoons. 

It was a storm just like this one, the same thunder, the same rain and hail. Kaiba had a secret only he and Mokuba knew about. His father was killed on a rainy night, an automobile accident. Kaiba was only ten years old and understood the consequences. Mokuba on the other hand was too young to realise the drama it brought out on their lives. 

Kaiba shook his head. ' No time for memories now, I have work to do…' He continued typing up some speeches needed for a business meeting next Thursday. Kaiba was stressed out big time and needed to get away from the crowded office building, even though his office wasn't so small. Standing, Kaiba started to walk to the door but stopped when a small hand pulled on his jacket.

" Seto, where are you going?" Mokuba asked curiously. He looked like he didn't want to be left alone.

Kaiba smirked " I'm just getting some fresh air, don't worry I'll be back shortly."

" In this weather?!"

" I won't go far."

" Promise?" Mokuba asked. 

" I promise kid," answered Kaiba. Mokuba nodded and ran down the hall to the vending machines. Kaiba chuckled at his brother's mood swings and started toward the elevator. When he got in he pressed the button to the main floor. He walked out of the lobby and into the street. The rain felt good on his face and it cooled him down. He let out a sigh and walked down the empty street to nowhere in particular. The thunder boomed in his ears and the lightening flashed in his deep blue eyes. 

~*~*~

Serenity walked out of the Domino Shopping Mall and hurried down the street. She wasn't too fond of rainstorms and wanted to get home as quickly as possible. ' Why didn't I take that ride with Tea?' she asked as she turned a corner into a quiet street. She heard faint footsteps behind her. Serenity sensed trouble and started to walk faster down the sidewalk. Unfortunately, her pursuers didn't leave, infact they started to speed up and laughed as they did so. ' I don't like where this is going, I might have to defend myself…Where's Joey when you need him?' Serenity was really scared now; she wasn't familiar with this street and figured she took a wrong turn.

" Hey pretty face, where ya go'n on dis night?" One of the guys said. Serenity shivered in disgust to the man's attitude.

" There's no need to rush. We'll take care of ya," another said. They broke out in a run and started to chase Serenity. They managed to surround her and pull her into an alley. Of course, Serenity wouldn't go down without a fight. She started off her attack by kicking one of the men, this one a blonde with yellow teeth, in the balls and socked him in the face. One of his friends grabbed Serenity's arm and held her against him with a knife at her throat. She was caught.

~*~*~

Kaiba heard a scream come from an alley down the street. He curiously ran to where the scream was coming from. He saw two guys mugging what appeared to be a young woman. Kaiba snuck up on the first guy and knocked him out. The other reacted by trying to punch Kaiba in the face. ' Bad thinking, you should know better then try to hit Seto Kaiba.' Kaiba dangerously smirked and nailed the guy in the stomach and punched him in the nose. He finished by elbowing him in the back and watched him fall to the ground unconscious.

He looked at the woman lying on the ground. He saw nothing more than a few bruises and some scratches. Yet, he saw familiarity to her face. ' I recognise her. But from where?' He stopped when he heard her start to come round. Her eyes fluttered open and she started to sit up but groaned as her body protested to the effort. She looked at Kaiba with a confused face.

" Wha… What happened?" she asked. ' Who is he?' A man was looking at her in curiosity. He was tall with brown hair and was wearing a dark blue trenchcoat.

" You were attacked, you better go home before you catch a cold," Kaiba suggested before turning around and heading back to Kaiba Corp. Serenity stood, confused by the whole situation, but too,

walked back home. She looked back at her attackers. Both were beaten badly and on the ground. 'This guy must be powerful.' She then turned her head to the man ahead of her. He had a deep voice and a soft face. ' I feel like I know him from somewhere…' Serenity quickened her pace and continued down the right street to her home.

~*~*~

Kaiba walked in the Kaiba Corp doors drenched to the bone. Mokuba attached himself to Kaiba's leg and started to nag him.

" Seto! You're soaking wet! Where did you go?!?! SETO! Are you listening to me?" Mokuba rambled on while glaring at his brother. Kaiba sighed and pulled away from his brother's arms.

" I took a wrong turn. Don't worry I'm fine Mokuba," replied Kaiba. He ruffled Mokuba's hair and smiled.

" Ok, just checking," his brother sighed, " When are we going home big brother?" Kaiba laughed. His brother was so cute when he was confused.

" How about now?" he answered with a smirk. Mokuba lit up and followed his brother into the limousine. The driver pulled out of the parking lot and down the street into the rain.

~*~*~

Serenity approached the medium sized house while shivering. The lights were on and a person was standing by the window, with large yellow hair. Serenity walked up the steps while rain dripped from her hair. She reached for the handle but it turned and opened for her. Joey was looking at her with a concerned look in his eyes and his arms were crossed. Serenity knew where this was going…

" Where were you! It's been four hours! The storm isn't dying down and you're soaked to the bone. Where did you go?" Joey blurted out with an angry tone in his voice. Serenity shivered from her wet clothes and put on a smile.

" I took a wrong turn. Honestly Joey, don't shelter me like that!" Serenity laughed while pointing an accusing finger at her big brother. Joey grinned and walked into the living room. Serenity sighed and walked up the stairs towards her bedroom to change. 

Opening her door, she thought of the night's events. ' First I take a wrong turn, then I am followed and attacked and fall unconscious. When I came to, a man was looking at me and my attackers were on the ground.' Serenity fell onto her bed after she put on some dry jeans and a t-shirt. ' He had a pretty deep voice, and his eyes were so…innocent. But that still doesn't get me to remember who he is. I know him! I know I do!' Serenity kept thinking over who her hero was, until she was called to supper.

~*~*~

Kaiba opened the large white door and let Mokuba in first. They were both drenched from the storm and considered changing into their pyjamas. Mokuba ran up the stairs in a hyper mood while Kaiba slowly dragged himself to the upper level of the mansion. He entered his white room while dragging his soaked jacket in his arms…it was heavy! He removed the buckles on his arms and pulled off his black sweater. Seto stood in his room wearing his black pants and no shirt thinking about the previous night.

' Maybe she's doing okay, I don't think I should've just left her…' Kaiba mentally argued while slipping on a white muscle shirt. ' I know I've seen her around before, and she will come to mind. Haha Seto Kaiba thinking about a girl, that's new. She's fine, I saved her remember? I bet Wheeler would've come back with many bruises on his face-Wait! Wheeler! It's his sister! Sarah? Sherry? Serenity? Yeah, Serenity. Hmm, this could be interesting, but I don't think she'd tell him.'

" Seto! Let's watch a movie!" Mokuba called from Kaiba's door.

" Sure, go make the popcorn," said Kaiba. Mokuba smiled and ran downstairs. ' I'm glad the kid's happy,' Kaiba finished getting dressed and briskly walked down the stairs to a small room with red walls, a fireplace and an entertainment system. Mokuba was sitting on the black couch while munching on extra buttery popcorn.

Mokuba looked up to see Kaiba entering the room and jumped " Seto! Let's watch The Matrix!"

Seto chuckled " Sure, pop it in while I start the fire." Mokuba hopped off the couch and slid on the floor to the t.v. He dug through the contents of the cabinet and pulled out a shiny dvd case. Kaiba pulled out a blanket and closed the blinds so Mokuba wouldn't be distracted from the storm.

" I got it!" Mokuba grinned while showing Kaiba "The Matrix". Kaiba silently laughed and fell onto the couch while Mokuba popped in the dvd.

~*~*~

Serenity fell onto her bed " Man, what a night. I've been mugged and all I care about who saved me." She wiped off her face and put on her pyjamas. The thunder roared and the lightening brightened up the dim room. ' Man this storm won't back down. I remember when Joey would sit with me during thunderstorms…'

~Flashback~

A five year old Joey was sleeping soundly in his bedroom when a young Serenity opened the door holding Mr Bear. 

"…Joey?" Serenity asked in the darkness. 

Joey rose up from his bed " Serenity?"

" I'm scared Joey," she complained.

" It's alright, you can sit with me tonight okay?" Joey asked while he grabbed his comforter.

" Okay…" jumped Serenity while she followed her brother to the front room. He put the blanket on the couch and grabbed a few pillows.

" Come on sis, we're gonna make a fort!" Joey said while tying a sheet to the coffee table. The thunder roared, causing Serenity to jump.

" Hey, it's alright. Thunder can't hurt you," Joey laughed.

" It's still scary," said Serenity while she hugged her teddy bear.

" Take yer mind off it, hey why don't you help me make this thing?" asked Joey while attaching the last piece of fabric to a chair leg. Serenity nodded and grabbed the pillows.

" Where do these go Joey?" she asked while holding them up.

" Wait until I get the sleeping bags," Joey answered while exiting the room. He entered with two rolled up sleeping bags. Joey handed Serenity the purple sleeping bag while he took the green one. They unrolled them under the fort and placed a pillow on top of each.

" Thanks Joey," Serenity replied while climbing into her sleeping bag.

" For what?" Joey asked.

" For being the greatest big brother!" Serenity giggled while hugging Joey.

" Aww shucks, any time sis," Joey laughed while rubbing his head. They chatted for awhile before slowly falling into slumber.

~End Flashback~

" Joey's done a lot for me yet I haven't done a lot in return," Serenity sighed while climbing into bed. A loud bang was heard throughout the sky as the rain hit the windows of her home. 'Atleast I'm not scared of these storms anymore.' Someone knocked at her door.

" Yes?" Serenity asked. Joey opened the door and laughed.

" You still scared of the storms?" Joey asked while smiling.

" Joey!" Serenity joked.

" Haha just checking," he said before closing the door.

" Haha…" she quietly laughed to herself before falling asleep.

Okay so what do you think of my first try? I know it wasn't that good, BUT it will get better…*coughs* r&r!


	2. update

Heyhey everyone who cares about this fic….I'm sorry for not updating in …..many months. I'm most likely not to update anytime soon either. Schools been quite busy and I have a lot of work to do. I'll try to update this in June, until then ja ne!


End file.
